my new love
by viper the tigerdragon
Summary: shira stil has to get use to ther herd .. lucky for her diego is wither to help her trough it and to make her bigets wish come true
1. Chapter 1

the herd arrived at there new home everybody whas exsaited..

shira whas walking on the beach and feelig the warm sand under her pawes.. the smiled and layed down ..

enjoying the heat on the sun and the sand .

manny: soooo..

diego; what?

manny: are you gonne say something to her or what?

they looked at the tigeress enjoying the sun ..

diego: i can do what i want ! he snapt at him ..

sid: but diego .. sins they day you two met you where fighting .. now is your chance!

diego hit sid on his head and the herd walked on .. looking for a nice place to life..

shira didn't noticed until she felt someone pushing her back ..

she opend her eyes and looked over her shoulder and saw that diego whas trying to let her stand up ..

shira: what are you doing? she asked in a playful way ..

diego: i wanted you to get moving .. the herd is moving further in the woods..

_ diego are you coming?! a voice yelled from the woods..

shira's ears twitched: where are we going?

diego: i dont know but im going to find a cave for myself later ..

shira: you not ganne sleep with the herd?

diego: with sid in there? nope..im gonne sleep alone ..i dont need nobody..

she stood up with a calm face but with rage in her eyes she walked to the wood her tail raized up high and her haid to ..

diego's pov ..

good job diego .. now you dont have a chance at all ..

he tought to himself ..

i started running after her and i stopped infront of her ..

diego: are you okey?

shira: tought you didn't need enyone!

he could see she whas really mad.. she walked faster

diego; wait up!

i run after her .. when we reatched the herd the didnt say a thing to me al night ..

i walked up to her ..

diego; shira?

she looked at me ..; what do you want!

i took a step foreward..: i just want to talk..

shira: okey talk..

diego: listen im going for a hunt .. you wanne come?

she tought for a moment ..: sure ..

they walked away form ther herd ..

no pov

ellie: where are they going?

manny: i guess hunting..

ellie; how do you know.?

manny:becouse diego is always hunger at this time ...

shira pov ..

my eyes where fixed on diego i didnt know how to hunt but i didnt waht to look weak so i didnt told him

diego trodded next to me .. i heard his hart beat and i saw his muscles under his furr i blushed..

diego: are you okay?

i looked at him ..; yeah im just nerveus..

diego; why?

shira; no reason ..

we walked trough the woods..

the diego stopped and lowed himself and in saw an elk i layed down ..

diego; what are you doing?!

shira: your gonne do it ..

diego: what! he whas mad ..

shira: im not gonne hunt ..

i tryed to sound proude..

diego: why not!  
>shira: becouse...<p>

diego: why?

i looked away ..

diego: why!

shira: i cant hunt! are you happy! i stood up and run away towarts the elk it whas in my way so i slaped it and in fel down ..

i run til i whas panting and in arrived at a little lake ..

i heard someone behinde me ..

it whas diego carieg the elk i smacked to the ground .. i whas crying ..

diego: here .. its your if you want ..

shira: no we can share ,,

diego: are you okay?

i looked at him tears fel on the ground ... i felt him licking the tears from my cheeks..

shira: i just need someone to go to if i dont feel so good ..

diego: everyone in the herd wil help you ..

shira: um .. can .. can i sleep in your cave tonight? i dont know where to go..

diego smiled at me he nuzzled me and i nuzzled him back my head on his chest ..


	2. Chapter 2

they walk to the herd's cave but everybody is asleep.

diego( wisper voices): i think we can go without enyone knowing .

i nodded and whe walked to the hilles ..

shira: where are we going?

he looked back at me : to my place ..

i lifted my paw and climbed in a tree he didn't noticed..

shira: diego ..

i looked around but didn't saw me ..

diego: where are you?

i giggeld and trow a pinecone to his head..

diego: heey! he rubbed his head with his paw ..

he looked up : there you are .. when did you..

shira: a few second ago

- are you coming down? he asked me

i tought for a moment: why dont _you _come up here?

he chuckeld: okay il be right up .

he walked away and came back a few minuts later ..

he climbed in the tree and sat next to me..

- here did you go? i smlet a new sent on him

he looked at me and grinned he jumped to another tree branch

i whas pretty fast and i fallowed him

je tackeld me and we fel down ..

he stood over me my muzzle really close to mine ..

- get off! i yelled at him .. he didnt know i whas in season .

he looked at me ..: i did nothing why should i get off?

- becouse im in season!

he jumped off and did a step back out of understanding..

- im sooy shi i didnt know..

i sat down : im sorry to .. i should have told you ..so here are we going..

- we are where we have to be ..

i looked back and saw a big cave ..

-you mean we hve to go in there?! i asked with a nerveus voice..

diego chuckeld: is kitty scared to the dark? he said teasing

- no! im not .. its just .. are you sure there are no bears in there?

diego nodded: yeah i checked it

i looked back again and swallowed..i did a step to the cave and another just before i stood infront of it..

i saw diego walking away ..

shira: wait are you leaving me!

he looked back at me: wel i figured oyu might want some space..

shira: would you please stay... your good company..

he smiled at me .. and walked to the cave ..

he moved a few leaves and i saw at the back of the cave whas a little water pool there where fish in it and there whas a hole just above it so oyu could see the star's

diego; you like?

shira: like it ? i love it!

he laughed and nuzzled me..

_i really love diego but i cant tell him what if i make a mistake.._

diego; shira?

i looked at him ..: diego..

diego: are you okay ..you looked scared ..is it becouse the hole falling on you thing... did i offend you!

shira: no diego .. its not .. wel it is .. now you know im in heat i tought you might ..want to talk about it?

diego: what do you mean by that ... i dont get it..

i blushed a bit..

shira; whell al my live i beleaved in a stupid lie that i whas infertile .. becouse my furr is gray

diego: thats stupid .. i bet you can have as many cubs if you like ..

shira; well yeah but .. i dont have a mate becouse al the male sabers looked at me if i whas a disease .. i choose a female with brown or orange color..

diego: all males exept me .. i think you are beautiful.. and i mean that ..

no pov..

shira had tears in her eyes..

diego licked her cheek .. shira licked him back ..

shira: i ..umm

diego: what is it?

shira: i love you ..

diego smiled at her he put one paw at the back of her head and pulled her closer and kissed her on the lippes.. the kiss lasted a few minuts they pulled away slowley ..

diego:i love you too ..

she put her head on his chest and he leand with his back on the cave wal..

shira purred in her sleep..diego smiled at her and licked her head ..

he fall asleep after that ..

the next day

- diego .. he felt a soft lick on his lipes..

he opend one eye..

shira: are you awake?

diego: no .. im sleep taking ..

shira laughed at him .. and kissed him ..

he kissed back ..

shira looked nerveus..

diego; what?

shira: did you ..

diego; did i what?

shira looked down ..diego knew what she ment he had morning problems..

diego pushed her of him ...

diego; dont worry i behaved..

she didnt beleave him: please diego just me honest..

diego: i didnt .. i swear..

shira: then why is it al ..

diego; becouse all male sabers have that .. in the morning .. i cant help it sorry

she looked away a shamed..; im sorry ..

diego; its not your falt.. i get it .. you want to keep it ..

shira's ears piersed up: keep what?

diego: your virginity ..

shira felt anger in her hart ..

shira: no ..

diego; no what?

shira looked at him: i dont wanne keep it .. its the shame of al female sabers.

diego; but i tought you ..

shira; what that i whas so desperate go gif it to gutt .. you think i am weak and cursed wright!

he pulled her closer she laid on him now his back to the wall het stomic on his..

he kissed her .. she closed her eyes and enjoyed it .. then he slowley pulled away ..

diego: i whould never think that of you .. i love you ..

she smiled at him ans put her head on his chest ..

she saw si member stil ready to go

shira: diego.. i really want cubs..

diego coughed..; are you okey .. i mean in your head!\

she pulled away from him..: how do you mean!

diego; me and you having cubs .. dont make laugh..

she got tears in her eyes..; i hate you ! your just like al they other males!

tears streamed down her cheeks and she ran away ..

**did you like this one\/ wil things get fixed with shira?**

**diego: i never said that!**

**shira looks at him : i hate you!**

**she walked away ..**

**sabershira: haha .. you lost her..**

**diego growles: you better fix this..**

**he fallows shira**

**sabershira: later to day there are interfews..!**

**diego: yeah.. wel eat crap**


	3. Chapter 3

he stood up and ran after her .. her paws barely hit the soft ground.

diego: wait! i yelled to her i didnt mean it that way.

shra: no never ..

i looked around i ran another direction and took the short cut.

she stoped running when you didnt hear him enymore .. she walked and tought . .. just then something heavy pinned her to the ground.

shira: get off!

she smelt a new sent seh saw diego but for one reason she didnt fight back it whas the smel of his over powering musk..

diego: please let me explain ..

she nodded i sighted and let her up ..

shira: go ahaid

diego: i didnt mean it .. i just never tought you would ever want my cubs ..

shira: you ment to say that i am to good for you?

i looked at her sapphire eyes.: yes..

shira smiled at me but stil cryed.

i nuzzled her : whats wrong .. arn't you happy?

shira: i am .. im crying out of joy ..

i licked her head and we walked back ..

shira: i stil want cubs ..

diego: thats fine .. but not now .. later

shira giggeld : yeah i dont think so.

diego stopped walking..

diego: what?

shira: i wont let you .. she walked infront of him her tail raized up high..he had e perfect fiew of her swollen libia.

he swallowed

shira: are you coming i dont know were i am

diego: okay

he did a step to her smelling her sent and closing his eyes and trodded away .. she fallowed.

shira: where ware you going?

diego looked at her she whas walking next to him now...

diego: home ..

it started raining...hard

diego; for the love of ... i hate you mother nature!

shira giggeld : its just rain thats al

diego; yeah well now i cant find te cave back .. we have to sleep somewere els now ..

shira's playfull mood turend sad..

the walked a few minutes til they saw a cave ..

shira walked in and noticed that it whas warm in the cave ...

diego; its warm in here..

shira: yeah .. but why?

diego looked around and saw a little place made of grass

diego: you want it?

shira blushed; want what?

diego noticed whas he said: i meant the grass..not .. the other thing..

shira looked at the grass: i slept on ice al my life .. so i dont need it but thanks..

diego walked around in the big cave...he saw wall paintings from humans ...wierd wall paintings..

he continued looking at the wall..

he saw something the wished never to see .

diego: omg EEEW!

shira: what?

she walked to diego she saw him shaking his head to get the painting out of his head ..

shira chuckeld: what wrong?

diego pointed to the wall... shira looked at the wall her eyes popped out of her head her cheeks became red and the looked away ..

the painting whas from animals..that where mating...alot of animals..

shira: i didnt expected to see .. that kind of .. painting.

diego: yeah ... i cant get it out of my head...

he shook his head again..

diego: nope stil there,,

shira giggled: do you think that there are more of them ..?

diego: i dont hope so .. otherwise i never sleep again...

shira looked back at the painting ... she saw bears .. dear, mammoth ..sloth ...rhino ... even dinosaurs...but no sabres..

shira: funny .. not one saber to see..

diego looked at her: where you looking for a saber?

diego dare to look with her she walked father without taking her eyes of the wall

she disappeared in a darker part of the cave just to finde a hole she crawled in just to finde a big room with only wierder paintings..

she screamed and crawled out of the room and walked back to diego..

diego; what happend to you ? you look like you saw a ghost!

shira: worse... there is a secret room and the paintings are much worse...

diego: impossible!

shira: go look at all painting there..

he shrugged and walked to the darker hole..

a few seconds later ..

shira whas playing with a pinecone..

diego walked to her and sat down ..

shira: well?

diego:I'm traumatized

shira rolled over from laughing..

shira: told ya !

diego: its so disgusting...why would someone make that!

shira: maybe they where interested...in animals..

diego looked at her and stood up : what ever .. il never sleep again..

he walked to the mouth on the cave and looked up and saw pretty flowers.. and he looked at the cave walls once more and then he knew ..

the pretty flowers the wierd painting the soft spot..the comfortable warmte.. it whas a mating cave!

_shit why ... why did it began to rain... now where stuk in a mating cave! how am i gonne tell shira this?_

diego; shi?

shira looked at him: yeah..

he walked in side: i know why those paintings are there and the soft spot and why its so warm in here...

shira whas now a few inces from him : tell me..

diego swallowed; um .. its .. its a.

shira: its a what? she raized and eyebrow and looked at him

diego: its a mating cave ..

she said nothing she just looked at him ..

_did i hear that right .. did he just say.._

shira: what?

diego; its .. a mating cave,,

shira stood up and walked around...

shira: this cant be true..

diego: it is..

shira walked to him: we have to get out of here..

diego: we cant ... its going to storm..

shira groweld and hit a little rock with her paw it rolled outside it started rainging really hard..

shira: are you kidding me!

she whas really mad

diego pov.

i saw shira trowing things outside.. a few rockes and a lot of pinecones one of them hit my head ..

- whats it! i growled at her she just looked at me and she trow a rock to my head she just missed me

- now happy! she roard at me ...

i looked her; why are you doing that?

-becouse its your falt that where stuck in a mating cave!

i frowned and i felt my rage coming up..

- 1 i didnt know until i found out..2 your the one who run away!

she growled : you should have said it in another way!

i stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave and walked outside..

- when your ready to talk tel me.. i yelled at her and lay down under a tree..

-ow shut up ...she yelled back

after a few minuts i walked back in seeing she stopped trowing things

i saw her sitting on the grass..

- i ... im sorry i overreacted a bit .. she told me..

- a bit .. you almost hit me with a rock..!

shira walked to me and nuzzled my chest..

- im sorry ... im just shocked my the hole cave thing..

i licked her head and she purred really soft: its okay ...

she looked at me and smiled: now what?

i looked around and saw that it stopped raining ..

- we could go find the herd back?

shira looked outside and than back to me; no .. lets stay here.. its cozy in here..

she put one paw in hy chest and pushed me back.. i layed on the ground and he layed on me..

i chuckeld: whats your idea?

she giggled: lets play a game..

i looked at her and licked her cheek; what game you have in mind?

shira: wel its a mating cave after all..

i looked shocked _did she just..._

- you want to ...mate with me? i aks in disbelief

shira nodded and kissed me on the lippes..

i pulled away; are you sure?

shira; yes .. i want to..

i rolled over so i whas on her ..

i kissed her i felt her paw on my back her soft fur on my fur.

no pov ..

shira pulled away she felt something warm on her underbelly and looked down ..

diego's member whas ready to go ..

shira: i see you ready..

diego looked at her and smiled

diego; rol over ..

shira rolled on her belly to feel him press against her lippes..

she gasped then she said to him: do it..

he slowley pushed in he felt her hymen broke and he pulled in til he could go farther

shira had her claws in the ground..

shira: im ready ..

diego just licked her neck and grapped her scruff and started to thrust in her faster and faster..

she moand louder and louder everytime he when faster ..

suddenly he pushed hard in her ..she felt warm liquid in her womp..

diego pulled out and licked her clean..

she moand form the feeling that the licked her with passion..

diego walked around her and pulled her with him farther in the cave ..

she didnt move ..

shira; what are you doing? she asked with laughter in her voice.

diego let her go she layed on the grass and diego lay next to her she put her head on his paws and purred..

-diego?

he looked at her;yeah ..

- i love you ..

she closed her eyes and fel asleep ..

diego smiled and licked her head..

- i love you to ..

they slept like that both unknowing that what they just did would chance there life forever..

with the herd..

manny: where did they go.. maybe something happend..

he just wanted to walk in ot the forest to go find the two sabers..when mis wife graped his trunk..

ellie: manny leave them alone .. diego wil watch over her like a hawk.. you know how much he likes her ..

peaches: mom is right .. uncle diego help you raise me and it whas really fun beating him in races and games..

sid; you can me really moody but he would never harm her .. or let someone harm her.

crash: ellie can we go fine diego and shira?

eddie: yeah i hope he didnt put one paw on my shira..

crash; your shira? she is mine..

- no mine

- mine

- mine

- she is mine

ellie: stop that !

the stopped and froze..

sid; granny? ... GRANNY!

granny; precious! mommy's calling you! PRECIOUS!

she whas walking to the forest..

sid ran to her and graped her arm..

sid; let go granny precious is this way ..

they walked to the herd's cave ,,

ellie: if there not back tomorrow THEN we go fine them ..

the herd walked to the big cave ..

with the sabers

no pov

the next moring at 3 am ..

shira blinked and felt a warm feeling on her ..

she looked up and saw her mate laying next to her with his head on hers,,

shira licked his paw ..

he opend his eyes and yawned

diego: hey ...

shira; good moring..she rolled over to her back ..

diego stretched and walked to the mouth of the cave: its a nice day ..

shira walked to him and nuzzled him ..

she licked his cheek and walked outside..

diego: lets go find the herd..

shira saw the falles that whas the place peaches and her friends hangout..

she walked to it and found the path to the herd ,,

shira; diego!

diego ran to her: yeah?

shira: i found somthing ..

diego smelt the ground and smiled; its from peaches..

the walked after the sent ..

diego that everbody whas stil asleep ..

diego wisperd: lets not tel them whast we did ..

shira; why would i tel them! she walked to the cave and diego fallowed ...

the walked really slow to they didnt make a sound they layed down on there places..next to the fire..

shira; i love you she licked his lippes..

diego smiled at her: i love you to..he licked her cheek she stood up and walked to the other part of the campfire so they wont notice that they where mates

4 hours later manny pov.

manny*yawn* i looked around and saw my mate and daughter sleeping and the possums to

sid whas snorring really loud and granny slept in a hole on the wal.. the i saw diego? and shira!

the both slept on there own spot..

i stood up and tapped diego on his head and he just put his paw on his head ..

i frowed and i started poking him in his ribbes..

he growled and rolled over..

- DIEGO!

he jumped up and looked at me ..

- what! he asked me with a irritated voice..

- where did you two go?

he sat down and looked at me..

- me and who?

i sighted : you and shira..

- ow .. hunting and then we got lost it started raining and we found a cave and spent the night there. he replied..

i heard a sleepy moan..

i saw ellie and peaches woke up and walking to me.

shira pov

ellie: hey your back ! she said happy ..

peaches: thank god .. i dont want to go in the forest at this time..

they talked loudley i growled but no one heard me..

- IF I HEAR ONE MORE SOUND IM GONNE USE YOUR FUR TO DECOREATE THA CAVE WAL WITH IT! i yelled and mo one spoke..  
>i opend my eyes to see that they al starred at me ..<p>

- what?

ellie: you have a really bad bruising on your neck ..

i looked at diego he just looked away ..

i sighted its nothing really..

ellie walked up to me ..

ellie; it lookes like someone bit you ..

everyone looked at diego .. his ears lay on his head and his eyes showed panic..

diego: i-i-i c-can explain..w-we ...w-where j-just walking .. and umm w-we didnt know what to say the hole herd looked at him with disgust.

shira: i got stuck in a hole becouse i stept on weak ground and he pulled me up by my scruff but the first time i didnt work to he tryed again and thats why i have bruises..

everybody looked at me ..

manny: what is a scruff?

i stood up and walked to diego he lay down ..

i stood next to him and graped his scruff and pulled it i dragged him a little closer to the cave and let him go ..

shira; every cat has that mother cat's carry there cubs lite that it doents hurt..

manny: ow really .. he justed his trunk to lift me by me scruff and he put me in a tree..

shira; he not far!

i jumped on him an coverd his eyes with my paws..

he paniced and ran around and i jumped of landing on my paws..

shira: pay back!

manny bumped into a mango tree and the mango's fel on his head ...

everybody laught ..

i felt diego nuzzeling my neck and giving me a quick lick ..

no one saw it is wispers in his ear; i got your back ..

he licked me again ..

onley ellie saw it ..i looked at her ...she winked at me ..

shira; im gonne go for a hunt ... wanne come?

diego nodded and walked with me

manny: where are you going you just came back..

diego: hunt.. he saidto manny

manny: ow thats great..

shira; relax fatty we wil be back before middag..

we walked to the forest.

after a few minuts..

shira; diego .. i want to thank you for yestday night ... i liked it..

diego: your welcome enytime..

i raized an eyebrow and pinned him down

shira; okay what about now?

diego smiled at me and kissed me..


End file.
